In His Shadow
by BabyBlion
Summary: Gideon was always a jerk. He never loved her, he never truly cared about her. Yet she stayed by his side. Even when he comes up with the most ridiculous plans, she finds herself going along with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Yumi: And now I've decided to infiltrate Scott Pilgrim Vs the World.**

**Gideon: I am Gideon Graves, and I approve this fanfic…mostly because I am a featured character.**

**Juliet: …**

**Gideon: Speak up, Juliet, dear! Oh, never mind, I'll say it in your place. Yumi doesn't own anything related to Scott Pilgrim Vs the World.**

**Juliet: …**

***This is after the movie. Just if you get confused.***

X-X

No one noticed her. He specifically didn't notice her. Scott Pilgrim didn't even see her standing there. She preferred it that way, though. She didn't like having anyone's attention on her, especially men's. Even so, it bothered her that Scott hadn't glanced over to see her. She could have killed him from where she was standing. Well, maybe not kill. No, she wouldn't dare kill a soul. But she could injure a person if she desired.

The man that had been sitting in his throne beside her made sure that she kept using that power, but he wanted her to do more. It was this man that made her loathe all men, and yet she always remained at his side, always in his shadow. Gideon Graves made her the way she was, and he hadn't even realized it, even though they had known each other since they were very young. He caused her pain, her misery, her insecurities all these years. She just never let him know. If he had, she believed her life with him would have been even worse.

That night in Chaos Theater, however, she watched as Scott Pilgrim, with the help of his beloved Ramona Flowers and ex-girlfriend Knives Chau, kill Gideon. He burst into thousands of coins, which glittered as they fell down onto the crowd. From where she was standing, she was not affected. She felt only a slight pang of distress as she watched the crowd shield themselves from the raining coins. Though he was the one she most detested, there was still some memories of him as the one who cared and looked out for her. Gideon wasn't always the asshole that most people saw him as. He once was the one she admired most.

After the coin shower died down, she slowly sauntered down the steps to reach out and pick up Gideon's stylish hipster glasses. She let out a shaky laugh. She had been there with him when he had bought those. She insisted that he looked like a dork, but he said that he really liked them. That fond memory had been so long ago. She held the glasses close to her heart and found that one tear managed to roll out from her eye and down her cheek.

Irritated, she quickly wiped it away. Gideon wasn't gone forever. She shouldn't be showing emotion, not in front of all these people. She knew that they weren't aware of her, but if she stuck around long enough, someone might. She fled from the theater alone and only looked over her shoulder once. Her eyes widened when she saw a lone figure staring straight at her. Ramona Flowers looked directly at her, and, from the looks of it, she was trying to figure out where she had seen that girl before. The one crying black tears.

Quickly looking back, the girl continued running away. She had to get away. She had to go home.

X-X

The next day, she woke up to find herself in the arms of a man. She was vexed to see Gideon Graves smiling at her. She knew that he had extra lives stored just in case, but she didn't think that he'd come back so soon. Sometimes, she wished he would live true to his surname and stay dead.

"Juliet, you're looking as beautiful as ever," he said as he stroked her long white hair. "So young, so animated."

She made no notion to move, but she clearly made it known that she didn't like his touch. Her vivid red eyes seemed to stare at him with no emotion whatsoever, but if one looked closer, there was a cold expression in them. Gideon paid her glare no mind and instantly hopped out of bed. He was stark naked, which didn't surprise her. Gideon hated sleeping with clothes on, but it still bothered her that he ran around with his… wang exposed like that. He stretched his arms out and let out a loud, obnoxious yawn.

"I think I'm going to get a coffee, Juliet. Do you want one as well?" He asked as he walked over to the mirror and looked at his face. He was so vain that sometimes she thought Gideon was a girl. He turned around, and she suddenly remembered why her mind was always changed about that. She hid her face in her pillow, causing Gideon to laugh.

"How are you still so innocent after we've … oh, you know," he purred. She threw the pillow at his smug face. Unfortunately for her, he caught the pillow and continued to laugh. Gideon always had a hobby of poking fun at her, not really caring that her face was red. He probably presumed it was an embarrassed blush, not an angry one.

She pointed her finger at his closet where a fresh new outfit was hanging on the wooden door, obviously demanding that he clothe himself. Gideon smiled with delight. There was a white dress coat, black slacks, and a deep blue shirt and a silver tie with tiny G's on it. On the floor, there was a pair of nice dress shoes.

"You're so sweet, Juliet. You really shouldn't have," he said. "I'll definitely get you that coffee. You deserve it, dear. Two creams, three sugars, right?"

She hated coffee.

After getting dressed, Gideon went back to the mirror to fix his dark brown hair. Once satisfied with its appearance, he flashed hisFor a moment, he paused. He knew he looked gorgeous as always but… Something wasn't right… something was off…

"Juliet, I…"

He saw her reflection in the mirror. She was standing beside him, holding the pair of glasses that he had lost at Chaos Theater. They were still in perfect condition, to her surprise. He clapped his hands delightedly and took them from her. He put them on and, in the mirror, he found that it was the hipster glasses that were missing. He turned his attention back to her and kissed her cheek.

"You're an angel, Juliet," he whispered and attempted to pull closer.

She ducked under his arms and walked out of the room. Gideon's gaze fell down to her ass. His smirk grew wide as he stared. Sensing his perverted gesture, she slammed the door behind her.

"I love you, Juliet," he said in a singsong voice, purposely trying to tick her off.

X-X

**Yumi: I'm done for now, you're probably confused at what relationship these two have… maybe, maybe not. Anyways, I'll explain more as I write, I guess.**

**Juliet: …**

**Yumi: And yes, Juliet can talk. She just chooses not to, especially not to Gideon.**

**Gideon: That's not true. She just doesn't want to strain her delicate voice.**

**Yumi: No, it's because you're an asshole.**


	2. Chapter 2

Once downstairs, Juliet found Gideon leisurely lounging on a white, leather couch with a small group of unusual, odd individuals. She recognized them as the League of Seven Evil Exes. None of them paid her any mind as she joined Gideon's side and rested her head on his shoulder. He merely patted her head but showed her no further acknowledgements. She was used to him partially ignoring her and learned that he didn't mean it personally. Or at least that's what she assumed.

"I hope you all know why I have called you here," Gideon began, happily drinking his coffee from Starbucks. Juliet raised an eyebrow. How the heck had he gotten that so fast?

A blonde pigtailed girl with black ninja clothes pulled out the lollipop from her mouth. She had a wry smirk on her face. "Lemme guess, you did something new with your hair," she sarcastically replied.

Gideon sighed and shook his head. "No, no, Roxie…" He paused. "Well, now that you mention it, I _have_ been using this amazing conditioner lately, and it's done wonders to my hair. You must've noticed the luster and volume." He fluffed up his hair to show off his brilliant brown hair. "It also keeps my scalp quite moisturized."

Juliet pinched his arm. He was getting off topic. Had she let him go on about his hair, everyone would have come for absolutely no reason. Gideon was borderline ADD.

"Ow! Juliet, what was that for?" Gideon hissed before continuing. "Anyways, I've brought you here for a new mission. I have been enraged at Scott Pilgrim's victory over me, and I bet all of you want your revenge against him. He's singlehandedly beat us all and claimed Ramona Flowers' heart. I honestly don't believe he deserves her, and I believe we should retaliate against him! Let us crush Scott Pilgrim once and for all! We shall finally bring Ramona back and-"

"He beat us once, Gideon. Who's to say he can't just do it again?" Matthew Patel interrupted as he brushed his hair out his face. Juliet had yet to figure out if he was supposed to be some kind of hipster or a pirate. Maybe both…? His demon hipster chicks confused her even more.

"Patel is right, Gideon. Why don't we just forget about Pilgrim and Ramona?" Todd Ingram, the ex-vegan of the group said. He leaned back on the couch and yawned. "I mean, you got Juliet. Why do you need Ramona?"

Seeming to forget that the girl with white tresses that was perched beside him, Gideon gave him a questioning look. He then remembered about Juliet and laughed. "Juliet? Oh, you can't count Juliet. She's not my girlfriend," he said and then quickly got back onto the subject of his new plan to take down Scott Pilgrim.

"…" Juliet griped Gideon's arm harder than she meant to.

"Juliet! What on Earth is wrong with you today!?" Gideon snapped, pulling his arm from her grasp. He rubbed the area where it hurt. "Honestly, I'm going to bruise here because of you. Ghastly strong grip you have!"

She scowled and turned her head, allowing him to continue on with whatever it was that he was going on about. Her nose scrunched up. Why did she act like she had? She hated Gideon with a burning passion. It was almost as if she had gotten jealous and hurt at his comments. She rolled her eyes. Whatever. It didn't matter. He didn't care about her, so she shouldn't care about him. It didn't matter how long they had known each other. Gideon was an ass.

XxX

After the meeting, Juliet woke up. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep; more specifically she hadn't realize that she had fallen asleep on Gideon's shoulder. She was actually more surprised at the fact that he hadn't even moved or shoved her off of him.

"Ah, you're awake, Juliet," he said as he handed her a cup of coffee from Starbucks, which Matthew had probably gotten on Gideon's orders. She was about to push it away in rejection, until she realized that the Styrofoam cup was actually filled with hot chocolate. Once again, she was utterly stunned. Gideon didn't usually get her favorite foods nor drinks right and tended to get her the things that only he liked. There was even whipped cream drizzled with caramel. She looked at him suspiciously. If he had gone out of his way to actually do something nice for her, then he really wanted her to do something for him. He was that kind of person, the fiend.

"Why are you giving me that look? If you keep doing it, your face will stay like that, you know," Gideon remarked as he stood up, nearly knocking Juliet over.

She continued to give him the "look."

"Okay….well, there _is_ something that I need…" He began to say.

Juliet instinctively got up to walk away, but he grabbed her by the shoulders, preventing her escape. She turned to face him with a blank expression. She really didn't want to help him. The smile he flashed her made the hot cocoa taste sour in her mouth. Something bad was coming up, and she didn't want to be a part of it. She was going to hate it. She just knew it.

"…" Juliet wanted to say no so badly, but when she opened her mouth to finally speak, Gideon placed a finger on her lips. Immediately, her lips closed and no sound came out.

"Look… you know how I had six girlfriends before dear Ramona?" He continued slowly, and he let his words sink into her mind. "You remember all of them, right? Courtney…..ah, what was it? Oh, Rina, no it was Riley…um….Nina, Sloane, Irene, and… what was the last one again?"

Hearing him go through all the names made her wary and irritated. Why was he bringing them all up again? Wasn't he over them already? They all dumped his sorry ass a long time ago. Heck, he barely remembered any of their names! Even so, she pointed at a red-haired model on the cover of Roxie's playboy magazine to help him remember the name of the last one.

"Ah, yes, yes… Ginger. That was her name. Thank you, Juliet," Gideon said with a smile. He ruffled her hair, which she didn't appreciate. She pulled away from him and distanced herself from him on the couch. He didn't seem to notice the gesture nor seemed to care for that matter. He was too concentrated on his plan. "Well, if you remember correctly, they all made a poor decision regarding myself."

She desperately wanted to say, "Dating you, right?" but she bit her tongue.

"Their mistake was cutting me out of their lives, you see. Juliet, I've already told you that if you keep making those faces, you'll stay like that."

She stuck out her tongue in protest.

"But I've devised a plan. Juliet, I'm going to capture all of my ex-girlfriends and freeze them in cryogenic suspension! Then after I have collected all of them, I will be able to thaw them out and date them again at a time of my choosing!" He passionately said. There was a mad glint in his eye. "They won't be able to refuse me this time! Never!"

Juliet stared at him with her mouth wide open. She had never heard anything so ridiculous before. Again, she wanted to say something but found that she really couldn't. How could she? This was the stupidest thing he had ever come up with, and that was saying a lot. Even so, Gideon would obviously go through with this. She'd have to keep him out of trouble. Kidnapping could be rather risky. Her lips thinned as she shook her head slightly. Why did he have to make things so difficult for her?

"So you'll help me?"

Quietly, she nodded and was fully prepared to do anything to keep this idiot from doing something even stupider than his plan. God, how did he even come up with these ideas?

"Excellent! I knew there was a reason to keep you around!"

Ouch. That one hurt.


End file.
